Much Needed Stress Relief
by HannahCobraDixon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me if it sucks.


Andrea's POV

Something has changed with me and Dale in the past few months and I haven't told anyone. It started with kissing then one night after dinner we moved up a step. Today was hard, Daryl found Sophia two days ago and today we had to go on a run for more tents. Me, Rick and Shane went and let me tell you. It. Was. Hell.

Flashback.

"Rick, let's go to the camping section and get the tents. We already have enough food!" Shane's voice called from inside the store.

"Fine," Rick's voice answered back dejectedly. They had been arguing over getting more food for the last five minutes. 'Ugh...Men' Andrea thought from her place at the front of the store. Then she heard it. The sounds of moaning of in the distance. They were close but not close enough to see her. Then she saw them.

"WALKERS!" Andrea bellowed into the store. By the time Rick and Shane got there the walkers were cutting them off from the truck and were close to the door.

"Get inside, NOW!" Rick screamed as a walker lunged for Andrea. She shot it in the head and ran inside. They barricaded the doors and sat against the barricade. After five minutes of thinking Shane spoke up.

"We have no choice. We have to shoot our way to the truck. How many rounds you guys got?" he asked.

"7" Rick replied.

"4" Andrea said as she counted them.

"I've got 5. Lucky there's only eleven of them," Shane said as him and Rick started on moving the barricade. Once the barricade was moved the door started to open under the pressure of the walkers. The doors finally caved and the shop was ringing with the sound of gun fire as the walkers fell one by one. When all the walkers were dead the group each shouldered a bag and began to walk over to the truck. They were about a quarter of the way there when they heard a loud groaning noise from behind.

"Not again," Andrea muttered exhaustedly. The trio turned around to see they were about four-foot away from a herd of no less than 200 walkers.

"Crap!"they said in unison before sprinting to the truck. They just pulled away when the first walker hit the truck.

"Thank god no one was hurt" Rick said as they drove back to the farm

"Speak for yourself, Rick," Andrea moaned from the passenger side.

"Andrea?" Rick asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's nothing serious. I just sprained my ankle when we were sprinting to the truck. Don't worry," She replied.

"Ok, good. No major injuries," Rick sighed.

End of Flashback.

We got the tents but now I'm back I need to see Dale. Carol told me he was in the RV last time she saw him so that is where I will go. Some people say as you get older you lose stamina and strength but they are wrong. He is amazing and handsome and strong. And today he looks extra good in those sexy cargo shorts. Today the RV will be rocking' so I hope no one comes knockin'.

Dale's POV

Today I was terrified for my Andy. I know I shouldn't worry because I know she can handle herself but she went on a run today with Rick and Shane to get a bigger tent for Carol, Daryl and Sophia. So I spent today sorting the guns in the RV. I hope he I back soon because I feel like ravishing her. I just know she will have cute little jokey saying to match that. Thank god I just heard the car pull up. Here comes my babe.

"Hey Dale," called Andrea seductively from the door.

"Hi Andy," whispered Dale as he embraced her. Dale slipped his hand past Andrea and locked the door. So Andrea squeezed past Dale and led him to the bed.

"I hope no one needs us in the next few hours" said Andrea. Dale gently lay him and Andrea down and kissed his way down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Andrea hands went straight down to his shorts button and had his shorts off in less than a minute. Dale pulled Andrea up for a kiss and slipped her shirt off her shoulders. Andrea stood up and shimmied out of her trousers, underwear and bra. As she went to lie back down she unbuttoned Dale's shirt and slipped it off. She slid down Dale's body to the bulge in his pants. She slipped her hand down his boxers and gripped him firmly in her hand. As she began to lick and stroke his throbbing erection he moaned and she felt a familiar heat pooling in the centre of her core.

"You better stop if you want this to last," Dale hissed in her ear.

So Andrea sat back and guided him into her and they worked into a rhythm. As they went the RV started rocking with moans, whimpers and cries of joy, and what they didn't know was that poor unsuspecting Glenn was passing by outside.

Glenn's POV

Is it just me or is the RV rocking and moaning. That is weird because the only two people in there are Andrea and Dale. OMG! Tell me I did not just here Andrea say 'Give it to me Dale'. Ew, Ew, Ew. Here comes T-Dog maybe he can help explain.

"Hey, T, come here for a sec," Glenn shouted to T-Dog.

"What...Hey why is the RV rocking and moaning?" T-Dog asked confused.

"That's what I was gonna ask you. Andrea and Dale are alone inside and they have been for two hours!" moaned Glenn angrily.

T-Dog replied "Well they could be..."Rick and Lori walk up "Hey guys why is the RV rocking?"Lori asked.

"Well Andrea and Dale are inside and we are trying to figure out why," replied Glenn.

"You think maybe there..." said Rick before Lori cut him off and said "Getting down and dirty?"

"Oh my god Dale!" cried Andrea from in the RV.

"God had nothing to do with that Andy," Dale replied followed by a series of giggles from Andrea.

"There's your answer guys" Rick said gesturing to the RV.

Just then the door of the RV swung open and a very messy looking Andrea appeared followed by a very dishevelled looking Dale. They stood there staring wide-eyed at three surprised looking men and a very smug looking Lori.

"Heeey guys, what're you looking at?" Andrea called waking the men from their spell.

"Weell, the RV was rocking and we were wondering if you two were having sex, basically. So were you...Andy?" Lori asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

Andrea blushed and turned to look at Dale who just smiled so she turned back around with a matching grin and said simply... "Yes, yes we were," and she limped away and Dale followed worriedly after her leaving three shocked men and one smug Lori.

Lori's POV

OMG! I was right. Andrea has been looking way to happy lately and I knew she was getting some. But from Dale! That was a shock. Well now I have to go help my husband come back down to reality.

Rick's POV

What the hell is wrong with this camp? I mean Daryl and Carol are fucking and my wife and my best friend are fucking, but Andrea and Dale! I mean come on, that is crazy.

Glenn's POV

EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! FUCKING EW!

T-Dog's POV

Good for them. Andrea and Dale deserve some happiness. Plus there isn't enough drama now that Shane and Lori are old news.

Andrea's POV

Hehehe! Now everyone knows and I can kiss him in public and we don't have to sneak around now.

Dale's POV

As Daryl once said...Booyah baby!


End file.
